The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to techniques for asynchronously controlling execution flow in a processor after occurrence of a select event.
Various mechanisms may be used to change the flow of control (such as the processing path or instruction sequence being followed) in a processor. For example, an interrupt may be used to change the flow of control in a processor asynchronously. Generally, a traditional interrupt is triggered by an external device on a different integrated circuit chip than a processor. In turn, the processor may respond to the interrupt by jumping to an interrupt handler routine. However, interrupts may be generally masked by the operating system or other software programs with a lower privilege level than the operating system and there may be no opportunity to modify such control flow changing conditions without modifying the operating system (OS). Accordingly, the current techniques for asynchronously changing the flow of control in a processor may be limiting, in part, because such techniques may rely on interrupts generated by external devices.